kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Diskutim:Idro Meno
t.]] 'Epi i Gilgameshit është një poemë epike,qe vjen nga Mesopotamia e lashte , dhe eshte nje prej shkrimeve me te hershme te literatures per mbretin hero mitologjik Gilgamesh ,te cilat jane permbledhur me vone ne nje poeme te gjate Akkadian .Versioni me i kompletuar qe ekziston sot eshte i ruajtur ne 12 pllaka argjile ne koleksionin e librarise qe i perket shekullit te 7-te para eres sone te Mbretit te Asirise (Siria e sotme ) Ashurbanipal.Titulli otigjinal i epit te gilgameshit eshte "Ai qe pa thelle " He who Saw the Deep (Sha naqba īmuru)ose Surpassing All Other Kings (Shūtur eli sharrī).Gilgamesh mund te kete qene nje udheheqes i vertete gjate periudhes se fundit te Dinastise se Hershme II (ca.shekulli i 27-te para eres sone ) Historia baze e Epit te Gilgameshit tregon marredhenien qe ekziston ndermjet Gilgamesh, who has become distracted and disheartened nga rregulli i tij,dhe nje miku te tij, Enkidu,i cili eshte gjysem i eger dhe qe ndermerr merr persiper ti beje kerkesa pyetje te rrezikshme Gilgameshit.Ky ep fokusohet tek mendimet e Gilgameshit per vdekjen pas vdekjes se Enkiduse .Flet se si ata behen njerezore se bashku dhe thekson fort pavdekshmerine .Nje pjese e gjate e poemes ilustron kerkimet e Gilgameshit ne Lidhje me pavdekshmerine pas vdekjes se Enkiduse. Ky ep eshte i perkthyer ne shume gjuhe te botes,keshtu qe heroi, Gilgamesh,eshte kthyer ne nje ikone e kultures popullore. .1 asiro-babiloneze, e shkruar me shkrimin në formë pyke, mbi 12 rrasa argjile, që datojnë rreth mijëvjeçarit të 3-të p.e.r. Eposi i Gilgameshit është një nga krijimet letrare më të lashta të njerëzimit, dhe vepra më e njohur e Babilonisë së lashtë. Eposi i Gilgameshit, përmbledh të gjitha shkrimet që lidhen me përjetimet e mbretit mitik të Urukut, Gilgameshit, dhe mendohet si teksti më i rëndësishëm mitologjik babilonez dhe asirian, që i ka përballuar kohës gjer në ditët tona. Përkthimi i parë modern u krye vitin 1872, nga studiesi anglez Xhorxh Smith. Mbret i Urukut,bir i hyjneshës Ninsun dhe i një babai vdektarar.Gilgameshi,ndërtues i murit të Urukut,një hero-mbret,mendohet të ketë ekzistuar vërtet.Gilgameshi një trim i çartur dhe sundimtar i egër,deri kur njohu Enkidujin,nuk e dinte ç’ishte as ndjenja e miqësia dhe as ndjenja e kuptimeve të mëdha jetësore.Bashkë me mikun e tij ai mundi një armik të fuqishëm dhe keqbërës me emrin Humbaba,rojë e malit të Cedrit.Ata mundën të mposhtnin demin e një tërbimi hyjnor kundër tyre,të hyjnisë Ishtarja e cila ua dërgoi atyre si hakmarrje meqënëse gilgameshi e kishte refuzuar dashurinë.Pas vdekjes së mikut të tij Enkidujit,Gilgameshi përherë të parë,u ballafaqua me tmerrin që ngjalli ndjenja e vdekjes.Ai u vu pas kërkimit të barit të pavdekësisë ;kërkoi këshilla nga Utnapishtimi,një stërgjysh i tij që kishte fituar përjetësinë.Edhe kur i dukej se e kishte fiutar përjetësinë.Edhe kur i dukej se e kishte në dorë barin e pavdekësisë të gjetur në fund të detit të ëmbël,atë ia rrëmben nga dora një gjarpër dhe e lë në trishtimin e të pashpresë.Pas shum aventurave e përpjekjev,kthehet duarbosh dhe i trishtuar ne Uruk,për të vdekur në qetësine e pallatavetë tij madhështore.Por,një porosi e urtë,që tingëllon si një ligjërim proverbial,i vjen Gilgameshit prej hyjneshës Siduri Sabitu,gruas së urtë që rri në malin dhe në kopshtin e hyjnive, : « Pra,Gilgamesh,ti mirë ha e pi Dhe sa më shumë mbushe barkuntënd ; Bëj qejf pa ndalur ditën edhe natën, Secilën ditë kremto nga një kremte- Natën e dtiën n’vallëzim knaqu, N’zërin e harpës,n’tingujt e fyellit. Rrobat e pastra veshi,Gilgamesh, Mirë pastroje e lyeje kokën tënde, Dhe trupin laje vetëm n’ujë të freskët. Soditi f’mijët n’gaz e dora dorës, N’gjoksa t’grave ti hareshëm prehu ! N’qytetin tënd.n’Uruk kthehu ti mbrapa si trim i fortë dhe si mbret i lumtur » Epi i Gilgameshit është vepra më e vjetër që njihet deri tani rreth 4000 vjet më parë. Epi qëndroi rreth 2500 vjet i mbuluar nën dhe. Epi i Gilgameshit është i përbërë prej 12 pllakash (këngësh) në të cilat rrëfehet për mbretin e Urukut në Mesopotaminë e Lashtë, e cila shtrihej ndërmjet lumenjve Tigër dhe Eufrat. Ky është një nga qytetet më të vjetra të njerëzimit. Këto pllaka qëndruan shumë shekuj nën dhe, rreth 2500 vjet. Disa nga këto pllaka janë të dëmtuara, shumë fjalë e vargje janë të palexueshme, pra janë fshirë krejtësisht. Ky shkrim është bërë në pllakat ë dheut, të cilat më pas piqeshin me shkrim me kunja (kuneiform). Kjo vepër e Mesopotamisë edhe në kohët e sotme është shumë aktuale dhe me rëndësi nacionale. Ajo jep transponimin e botës së njeriut në një periudhë të caktuar të zhvillimit të tij. Shqiptimi poetik i përpjekjeve të njeriut për ti shpëtuar vdekjes, për të gjetur jetën e amëshuar dhe forcën e rinisë. Epi i Gilgameshit i kushtohet tmerrit të vdekjes dhe fatit tragjik të njeriut. Njeriu bëhet i vetëdijshëm se duhet të vdesë sikurse ngjet me kryepersonazhin Gilgameshin. Ky ishtë mbret i Urukut, njeriu i Hareve dhe Gëzimeve. Ai nuk kishte menduar sa duhet për kuptimin e jetës dhe vdekjes së njeriut. Vetëm vdekja e mikut të tij Enkidujit e bind se duhet të vdesë. Gilgameshi ndërron qëndrim ndaj jetës dhe vihet në kërkim të jetës së amëshuar si perënditë. Kjo del qartas edhe në mallkimin e Enkidujit drejtuar gruas hyjnore e cila e harlisi dhe e ndau nga kafshët dhe e ktheu tek njerzit. Në epin e Gilgameshit ballafaqohen 3 botë. 1. Bota Hyjnore 2. Bota Njerëzore 3. Bota shtazore Ato dëshmojë për një stad të lashtë të ekzistencës. Bota Njerëzore shprehet nëpërmjet Gilgameshit, mbretit të Urukut dhe njerëzore që jetojnë në të. Bota Hyjnore e perëndive është e pasur dhe ka funksion të shumfishtë në ep. Bota shtazore ndërlidhet mjaft mirë me dy botët e tjera. Kufijtë midis këtyre tri botëve shprehen nepermjet Gilgameshit njeri, mbret i Urukut, i cili ka dy të tretat e hyjnive. Enkiduji pasi e krijoi hyjnesha Arururri kullot barin me kafshët e pyllit. Humbaba, roja e malit hyjnor Lendrit, paraqitet si kafshë me kokë njeriu. Kemi luftën kundër së keqes. E keqja më e madhe që nuk mund të shpëtojmë asnjëherë është vdekja. Gilgameshi dhe Enkidui bëhen miq. Hyjnia Anuji urdhëron Arurunë që të krijojë një qënie, Enkidujin që ti kundërvihet Gilgameshit. Në këtë Ep kemi raportin e jetës dhe vdekjes. Në fund heroi kryesor vdes. Njeriu vdes si qënie, por njerëzimi vazhdon jetën. Epi i Gilgameshit ka ngjashmëri me Iliadën dhe Odisenë e Homerit për nga mënyra si është krijuar. Vepra , letra e krijuar mbi bazën e fantazisë bën çlirimin nga vuajtja. Akili e kishte vdekjen e tij në thembër, pra ai vdiq. Kemi dhe Faraonët të cilët ishin gjithashtu të vdekshëm megjithëse ata e mbanin veten si të pavdekshëm, Aleksandrin e Maqedonisë etj. Mënyra e të shkruarit dhe të mbledhurit të këngëve ngjan me krijimet e Homerit. Ndoshta kjo ka qenë një mënyrë e të shkruarit në kohët e atëhershme. Këta heronj vijnë në ditët tona dhe bëhen burim frymëzimi për brezat e ardhshëm duke sjellë mesazhe nga një botë e lashtë, por nga mënyra e të menduarit dhe të jetuarit nuk është vetëm e tillë. Deshifrimi dhe përkthimi Shiko edhe * Gilgameshi * Sumerët Lidhje të jashtme * Eposi i Gilgameshit- Përmbledhje nga Majkëll MekGuduin, përgatitur në vitin 2001, rishikuar në vitin 2006. * Eposi i Gilgameshit: Një biografi shpirtërore. Category:Mitologji Category:Eposi i Gilgameshit an:Epopeya de Gilgamex ar:ملحمة جلجامش bar:Gilgamesch-Epos bat-smg:Gėlgameša eps bg:Епос за Гилгамеш bs:Ep o Gilgamešu ca:Epopeia de Gilgamesh cs:Epos o Gilgamešovi cy:Epig Gilgamesh da:Digtet om Gilgamesh de:Gilgamesch-Epos el:Έπος του Γκιλγκαμές en:Epic of Gilgamesh eo:Eposo pri Gilgameŝ es:Poema de Gilgamesh et:Gilgameši eepos fa:حماسه گیلگمش fi:Gilgameš fr:Épopée de Gilgamesh fy:Gilgamesjepos he:עלילות גילגמש hr:Gilgameš hu:Gilgames-eposz id:Epos Gilgames is:Gilgamesharkviða it:Epopea di Gilgamesh ja:ギルガメシュ叙事詩 ka:გილგამეშის ეპოსი ko:길가메시 서사시 ku:Destana Gilgamêş la:Carmina de Gilgamo lt:Gilgamešo epas lv:Poēma par Gilgamešu mk:Гилгамеш (еп) ml:ഗില്‍ഗമെഷ് ഇതിഹാസം nl:Gilgamesjepos no:Gilgamesj pl:Epos o Gilgameszu pt:Epopeia de Gilgamesh ro:Epopeea lui Ghilgameş ru:Эпос о Гильгамеше sc:Epopea de Gilgamesh simple:Epic of Gilgamesh sk:Epos o Gilgamešovi sl:Ep o Gilgamešu sr:Еп о Гилгамешу sv:Gilgamesheposet ta:கில்கமெஷ் இதிகாசம் th:มหากาพย์กิลกาเมช tl:Epiko ni Gilgamesh tr:Gılgamış Destanı uk:Епос про Гільгамеша war:Epiko han Gilgamesh zh:吉尔伽美什史诗